Sledging
by Phoenix-in-blue-flame
Summary: Kai and Rei go sledging, but on the way home the bus skids and crashes. Sorry but I stink at summaries


Yes I know, tragedy and humour is a bit of a wierd combination, but I didn't want it to be too depressing.

Kai POV

I can remember it so clearly. The joy on your face as you pulled me up the snowy slopes, the pink tinge of your cheeks making you look even more breathtaking than usual.

**flashback**

"Come ON, Kai!" 

Rei threw back the duvet of Kai's bed onto the floor. Kai cried out as the cold air from the open window hit his bare back.

"Rei..." Kai mumbled, still half asleep with his face buried in his pillow. Rei grinned, before lying down next to his boyfriend and lightly kissing his shoulder. Kai sighed knowing Rei wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Well then, come on!" It doesn't snow every day you know. Let's go sledging!" Kai glanced up at Rei with one eye, the other still pressed against his pillow in a desperate attempt to go back to sleep. Seeing the beautiful amber eyes he couldn't refuse. Groaning he lifted himself out of bed. Rei squealed in delight. He was going sledging, with Kai!

Kai pulled on two t-shirts, a jumper and a pair of trousers. Just then Rei appeared behind him, with the innocent, almost pleading eyes that Kai dreaded. "What...?" Kai asked slowly. His eyes widened as Rei held up a stripy bobble hat.

"No! No, no, no..."

Half an hour later Rei and Kai sat side by side on the bus, wearing matching bobble hats.

Rei rested his head on Kai's shoulder. He always felt safe with his boyfriend. He loved everything about him, the smell of his skin, the way his hair flopped in his eyes, the intense mahogany orbs. He closed his eyes and smiled happily.

Arms wrapped protectively around his love, the bluenette was just glad to be spending some time with the one person he cared most about, despite standing (well, sitting in a sledge) in public in the most embarrassing hat he had ever seen. Then before he knew it he was whizzing down the white slopes, Rei in front of him laughing and squeezing his arm. The two boys ended up at the bottom of the hill with mouthfuls of snow. Kai grimaced, but soon could do nothing but smile when he saw how happy Rei was. 

With beautiful golden eyes, pink tinged cheeks and long, raven hair Rei was more beautiful than Kai could ever have thought possible. He did'nt have long t5o admire the view, however, as Rei was already pulling him back up the hill. Smirking playfully, Kai gathered a ball of snow and aimed.

Giggling abd cold, the two boys held each other while waiting for the bus ride home. "Thank you, Kai." Rei said.

Kai smiled, and wrapped his arms around Rei even tighter. The bus soon arrived and the lovers got on. Rei entwined his fingers with Kai's as they6 took a seat near the back. Rei settled back into his usual position, leaning on Kai's shoulder.

After five minutes there was a car horn screeching, a squeal of wheels and before either boy could register what was going on the bus skidded. Rei lurched forward and his stomach hit the seat in front. The impact as he hit the seat started off a really bad asthma attack. Kai searched Rei's pockets frantically for an inhaler but could not find one. Then Rei collapsed. Kai cried out in desperation.

"I need a paramedic! Does anyone have a phone?!" A woman near the front had seen what was happening and had already rung the emergency services. Kai got Rei on in the recovery position and felt for a pulse. The scream of sirens was heard.

"NO!" Kai howled, the feeling of grief overwhelming him. Rei couldn't be... be... Kai burst into tears.

**end flashback**

Tears that still fall now. I miss you so much. You made me who I am today. With you I was happy, I felt loved and now you have gone where I can't follow.

I've tried to, but Max or Tyson always stop me in time. So I'm left to live with my grief. But I will see you again, and when I do we will be together, forever. 

Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, this was done in a rush because I got to go to a rehearsal. I know Rei's thoughts shouldn't be in Kai's flashback but I wanted to put them in somewhere.


End file.
